Jealous Much?
by Jasmimi
Summary: Gray and Lucy go on a mission to act as a couple to defeat a demon of hatred. In order to defeat that demon, they need to do an act of love. Who interferes? -NaLu


"Hey Lucy, did you choose one yet?" Gray asked.

"Uh…yeah. Just did. What do you think about this one? Pretty easy for a lot of money!" Lucy held up the mission as he read it out loud.

"They need a couple to take out a demon?" Natsu's ears perked up as he started listening to his enemy's answer.

"For 100,000 J? Seems easy enough. Let's do it." He answered making Natsu feel like he's falling in a black hole.

"Oh guys, um, can I come too?"

"Oh, sorry Natsu, but this is a two person mission. It even says here…" Lucy said trying not to sound rude, held up the sign and pointed at the bottom.

"Oh, okay. Go ahead…" The mighty dragon slayer said glumly.

"Mkay. I'll go tell Mira. Thanks for understanding!" She replied skipping to the white haired woman wiping the counter.

"Mira! I'm going with this one." The blond haired mage laid the mission flat on the counter.

"Act as a couple? Who are you doing it with?"

"Gray. Why?"

"Alright. You can get going now." Mira sang smiling Lucy off. "Thanks Mira!" Natsu watched as the "couple" walked out of the guild as he felt the urge to follow them. He jumped off his chair and slithered his way towards them.

"Natsu!" He froze in his spot as he looked to see his blue colored cat flying towards him. "Where are you going?"

"Oh um…just…just going on another mission. But…but this one, is only a _one _person mission." He told his cat holding one finger up.

"Okay Natsu, I'll be with Wendy and Carla." Happy claimed. He started flying off to Wendy who was looking at the request board. Natsu started to walk casually to the front of the guild and saw the two about a half mile ahead. Why did they walk so _fast?_

"Damn, who knew they're some fast walkers." He said running up to them quietly. Once he ran up he noticed there was a _train. _He threw up at the sight of it. The train stopped and Gray walked in with Lucy.

_I have to do this_. _I just have too._ Natsu thought as we walked in after them. He took used his scarf to cover his pink hair as he quickly sat in the seat behind them. Almost everyone knows how Natsu's hair looks like. No one's seen someone in Magnolia with _pink _hair.

"This is pretty exciting. But, it's gonna be pretty awkward…" Gray commented, scratching the back of his head.

"True, I mean, we're just friends right? Nothing awkward is going to happen if we're just friends." Lucy assured making him nod and Natsu sigh in relief. Just friends.

"Not unless we have to kiss or something. Then _that'll _be awkward." Lucy added making Natsu fall into the black hole.

The dragon slayer saw someone quickly sit in front of him as he eyed the person suspiciously. "J-Juvia?" Natsu whispered-asked.

"N-Natsu?"

"What're you doing here?"

"Juvia should be asking you that!"

"I followed the damn stripper and Lucy." He admitted making Juvia gasp.

"Do you…do you like Lucy?" She asked making Natsu uneasy. "Well…I guess you can say that." He admitted making Juvia smile. _Gray-Sama is mine!_

The train started to move as Natsu made a loud gagging sound. "Shh!" Juvia shushed quietly.

"I need Wendy…" Natsu murmured holding his mouth.

"Did you just hear a gagging sound?" Gray asked making Lucy shake her head. "Must be since I'm used to _him_ making it now…"

"Awe…your thinking about him…" She teased making Gray growl. "Oh shut up." He growled making her chuckle.

"You bitch, how dare you say that to Lucy…" Natsu mumbled a bit gurgly. Juvia suggested she had no choice but to place her hand was placed over his mouth.

"Looks like we're here." Gray pointed out after a while.

"Mhmm. Kay, remember; we have to pretend to be a couple. You hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Gray concluded taking Lucy's hand and walking out of the train.

"Gray-Sama…" Juvia cried.

"Juvia hurry up. They're fast walkers!" Natsu ordered taking Juvia's hand and dragging her.

"So we're the couple you needed?" Lucy asked the old man.

"They really are fast walkers!" Juvia panted. The fire and water mage were hiding behind the tree near the fake couple. "Told you…"

"Yes, thank you for coming. Not to remind you, only _love_ can stop the demon. He is the demon of hatred. You two need to show an act of love to the demon." The old man explained.

"No fucking way." Natsu growled. Juvia started to cry buckets of tears. No one can figure out what Lucy's and Gray is thinking.

"So, would hugging count?" Gray asked making the old man shake his head slowly.

"Alright. First thing's first. Gray, we need to find the demon. Then we'll do our act." Lucy planned out making Gray nod in agreement.

"What's the act?" He whispered.

"We'll think about it in the forest. The demon is in the forest right?" The blonde asked. The old man nodded his head in reply.

"Okay. Let's go!" Lucy beamed, determined.

The ice mage made an ice floor into the forest as he carried Lucy bride style. She blushed, but knew it was for the plan so she went along with it.

Juvia pictured Gray carrying her like that in their wedding. She came to her senses when she saw Natsu was about to run _right _after them but Juvia stopped him.

"Juvia we _have _to follow them. Who knows when they'll do their act? Who even knows what their act is!" Natsu ordered making Juvia sigh.

"Natsu, Juvia already knows. Juvia will turn into water and flow down the ice floor. But Juvia doesn't think it's a good idea to go _right after_ Gray-Sama." Juvia sighed, almost feeling the urge to say 'Juvia doesn't like being bossed around.'

The two ran to the starter point of the ice and didn't even see the 'couple'.

Natsu watch Juvia balancing on the ice floor as she turned into water. He slid down the slippery ice as if he was surfing. He heard a scream in the forest and recognized the voice. "Lucy!"

He lowered himself to make him slide faster. He heard trees falling and crashing.

He saw Juvia on a cliff looking down below. "Juvia! What's going on?" He asked making her point a finger to where she was looking.

He saw Lucy and Gray fighting. They must've had nowhere to hide because the trees would get cut down. "Damn it! How are we gonna do our act?" Gray yelled, shouting over the noise the demon was making.

"We have to do it in front of the demon! Or else it won't work!" Lucy screamed.

"We should help them…" Natsu suggested making Juvia shake her head.

"Juvia doesn't think so because we'll be caught." Juvia suggested confidently. _Juvia trusts Gray-Sama._ Juvia thought. The blue haired mage heard Natsu sigh and fidget with impatience.

"Ice make: Cage!" Gray shouted, successfully summoning and trapping the demon inside.

"Good job Gray!" Lucy praised.

"Tsk. I can do that, but 10 times better than that bastard." Natsu tsked.

"Do not call Gray-Sama that in front of Juvia." Juvia scolded.

"Lucy! We can't waste time! That cage won't hold for long! We have to do _it _now!" Gray yelled over the screams the demon was making.

"Right!"

"I wonder what act they're gonna do…" Natsu wondered. He watched the two go in front of the roaring demon as they won't close together.

"No fucking way. Don't tell me their gonna do that." Natsu gulped. He knew but he needed to make sure.

"Gray-Sama…" Juvia whined, knowing what was going to happen next.

"What the fuck are they doing Juvia?" Natsu asked.

"They-they're going to kiss!" Juvia sniffled. The pink haired dragon slayer snapped his head to the couple who were close.

"What?" He jumped down the cliff and pushed that black haired bastard out of the way.

"What the-Natsu?"

"Natsu? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked. Sounds of ice breaking ran through the whole forest as the trees started falling again.

"The fuck did you do that flame ass? We were so close to killing that shitty demon!"

"No way am I going to let you kiss Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he jumped back, dodging the demon almost about to hit him.

"The hell…use your brain a little! We were only gonna kiss because we'll defeat that son of a bitch!" Gray argued, mimicking Natsu's movements.

"Lucy!" Juvia yelled.

"Juvia? You're here too? Oh wait…why am I even asking…" Lucy asked mumbling the last part.

"Juvia thinks Natsu and Gray-Sama can handle it."

"But there _needs_ to be an _act _of love! Gray and Natsu most certainly do _not _love each other."

"But you don't like Gray-Sama." Juvia concluded. She continued; "Everyone knows you like Natsu."

The blonde blushed in a deep shade of red. Natsu's ears tingled while fighting. He heard; he has dragon ears after all. Lucy liked him? He _never _knew.

"Oi! Ice princess! Hold him off for me for a sec!" Natsu yelled.

"You son of a…whatever! Hurry it up though!"

"Ha! I knew you were a weakling to tell me to hurry up!" Natsu shouted running over to the two girls.

"Juvia, Gray wants you to help him." Natsu lied.

"Okay Gray-Sama!" Juvia sang dashing towards the demon.

"Okay, Luce, stay still." Natsu ordered, looking at her confused face.

"Okay but wh-" She was interrupted when Natsu put his lips onto hers. She had wide eyes, and looked to see if Gray and Juvia were watching. If they were, she would be super embarrassed. Good thing they weren't.

The demon roared loudly and Natsu broke apart. He gave a cheeky grin and looked at her blushing face.

"We did it!" Natsu cheered, putting his arms up.

"Whew, that was tiring. So, me and Juvia did the work." Gray groaned earning a snort from Natsu.

"No, as a matter of fact, me and Lucy did the work. We did the act." Natsu announced proudly.

"Wait…so, you two…kissed?" Gray asked earning a nod of pride from Natsu. He looked at Lucy to see if it was true but her blush said it all. "Whatever." Gray muttered walking out of the forest.

The 3 followed after him, seeing the old man waiting for them. Thank you was what he said and he gave the reward.

"Say, Natsu." Lucy started.

"Yeah?"

"Um, why…why did you follow me and Gray?" Lucy asked making him uneasy again.

"Well…well I guess you can say…I guess you can say I like you." He said, trying to take his time going to the answer.

"You-you like me?"

"Well, more like I love you Lucy." Natsu corrected.

"Thanks Natsu. I love you too." Lucy said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>This is so shitty. But I have no idea what to write about. Also, what story should I write/add another chapter to?


End file.
